unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fatman Advance 2
|''Fatman Advance 2'' is a side-scrolling platform shame in the Fatman series, developed by Bowser Studios and published by LJN for the Game Boi Advance. The game was released in Japan on 19 December 2002, in North America on 9 March 2003 and in Europe on 18 March 2003. It is based on a modified version of Fatman Advance's game engine. It is also the shame to introduce Para-Dice. Story Danny Wells is capturing all the furry forest animals and turning them into robot minions. He has also kidnapped Fatman's friend Fat Robin and tricked Bitewing (again). As such, Fatman rushes off to stop Danny Wells, rescue his friends and collect the PROMOTIONs once again. Characters Zones The zones in order are as follows: *Cookie Clicker is a level where you jump on a giant cookie for 5 hours. *Asia is a bustling continent, with Asians and pandas at every turn. *Meme Island is a place where you can unlock the inner dank may-may in you. With gigantic cats and a "internet-y" 90's Geocities like feel, you are bound to want to spend a large amount of your time in this zone. And not for a good reason. *Bowser's Castle is an evil castle, filled with Bowser, Bowser, and more Bowser. *The Death Egg is a floating egg that is a complete ripoff of the Death Star. In the first time around, you fight Dr.Eggman as the boss. *Molossia is a really small nation that consists of some random guy's house. *WaPo World is a large uninhabited planet. *Nightmare Dimension is the final stage for all characters except Fatman. All the bosses from throughout the game are fought once again, although easier to destroy. The last boss is a giant Poker robot. *Croatia is a Super Fatman level, set somewhere in the former Yugoslavia. Bosses *Mao Zedong *Pepe the Frog *Bowser *Dr. Eggman *Kevin Baugh *WaPo *Giant Poker Robot *Danny Wells *Shockwave Special Stages This time, instead of finding a relatively easy Special Salad, the player must track down the seven Special Burgers in each act. This can be extremely difficult, as the rings can be found anywhere on the stage. To make matters worse, they must be found in one go, meaning that death will cause collections to disappear. In the Special Stage, the player moves in a full 3D space and collects burgers while dodging attacks from New Mario. The environment accessed depends on both the zone and character played at the time. The reward is a PROMOTION. Getting all seven as Fatman unlocks Croatia, while with any character unlocks Billy Mays Mode and repeating this with the other three characters unlocks Fatgirl as a playable character. Billy Mays Mode To unlock Billy Mays Mode, the player must collect the seven PROMOTIONs as any character. Billy Mays Mode lets you watch every Billy Mays infomercial in existence. It's like Netflix, but for Billy Mays infomercials. Trivia *This game introduces "Boost Mode", which is a new technique each character possesses where after running for a decent amount of time, they will shatter the snail barrier and run at incredibly slow speeds. In this game each character enters boost mode at a different rate. Para-Dice enters boost mode the slowest, followed by Bitewing, then Fat Robin, then Fatgirl and lastly Fatman. *A number of bad guys in this game were taken from Fatman: The Shame. *Bitewing was tricked into fighting Fatman by The Poker in this game, just like in Fatman vs. Kellogg's vs. Capcom. *This is possibly the only 2D "Fatman" title where pressing Up does not make the camera scroll up. Instead, each character does what would normally be an idle animation. Category:Shames